TAWOG: Insanity
by JokJoni
Summary: After Gumball lost Penny he turned insane and due to this he lost his family quickly after that. Now he's 27 Years old and a bitter cat. Will he be able to mend his mistakes? Or will he suffer the unbearable emotional torture forever? Rated M for extreme Blood, Gore, Violence maybe even Lemon scenes. There will be NO Carball (Codename of the CarriexGumball relationship) Romance.
1. The New Teacher

**CHAPTER 1: The new teacher**

 **Gumballs POV**

I woke up. The first thing I heard was the beeping alarm clock buzzing into my feral ears. I tried to turn it off but it was out of my reach. Oh! Good ol' alarm-clock-out-of-your-reach-to-get-you-up-trick. I stood up and turned the electric nuisance off. I went to the bathroom for dressing up and getting my morning routine done. When I looked at the mirror I saw a creature with dark blue fur, sharp ears with a few cuts, a muscular rather buffed appearance, a scar all over its chest, a few shot wounds in its head, one of the two hand-like paws looking translucent and a face with ruby red eyes filled with bitterness and sorrow. I gave it a weary pitiful look and suddenly, the creature changed it's expression to my pitiful one at the speed of light. Then I realized that the creature I was glancing at me was my reflection. I was shocked upon this sight and froze. When I noticed that I didn't even recognize myself, I felt rejected by society. But it wasn't society that rejected me, it was my own, torturing remorse that went through every single vein, painfully and merciless. Where was my amazing world? Where has it gone? Why did my wonderful life have to end like this? I guess Clare was right, this isn't an amazing wonderland, _'this is real life and bad things happen in real life' I_ heard Clare's voice echoing in my head tugging on my lost sanity, ripping away even the last pieces of my mind. As my eyelids started flickering I saw my eyes in the mirror turning from the glossy crystal clear red, to a fluid-like blood red. I saw my fur getting a purplish tone as her words echoed further into my mind, speeding up the transformation into a powerful, uncontrollable beast, the one that killed my family. _'That killed my family'_ the thought went through my mind and made me aware of the powers I wielded. I fought the insanity phenomenon back to where it came from. It tried to come back but I pushed it away again After I had successfully beaten the inner feral back I fell to the floor in exhaustion. I never knew it was this strong. I stood up again feeling weak. I'm 27 years old now, it's been 11 years since I lost Penny and all the others and it was my fault! The mere thought of them filled me with grief again as I went downstairs for eating breakfast _'In the end I was just too weak'_ I thought _'both physically and mentally'_ I made myself a jelly-peanut-butter-sandwich subconsciously. I started sobbing softly upon thinking I was too weak as I munched down the tasty sandwich which reminded me of Penny.

"Aw come on!" I angrily yelled still sobbing "Is the whole universe trying to tear my heart apart?"

After I finished my breakfast, I saw the rain on the outside of my window and decided to take a waterproof coat, as I stepped out my front door, I felt the cold breeze going through my fur ruffling it a bit and the rain touching my fluffy fur softly.

I heard some distant yells **"I WARNED YOU! EVERYONE YOU LOVE! EVERY SINGLE ONE!"** but I assumed I was just hearing things and ignored them.

* * *

 **? POV**

 **MEANWHILE ON ELMORE HILL:**

"I WARNED YOU! EVERYONE YOU LOVE! EVERY SINGLE ONE!" I yelled angrily "AND I SUCCEEDED WATTERSON!" Then I gave a last glance over Elmore, it has lost his hero...

 **11 YEARS AGO AT THE SAME PLACE:**

"Watterson I promised to destroy you and everyone you love! Everyone!" I said "And you know what? I've got a plan for doing so!"

* * *

 **Gumballs POV**

I sat down on the front porch and looked at the picture of Penny with a weak smile as a tear ran down my cheek and I closed my eyes. Then I suddenly saw a TV-static and heard someone call my name. I was shocked but jumped into the conclusion that it was my insanity which caused this chain of thoughts and opened my eyes. I stood up again and ran to school, I felt my fur spiking up almost vertically like a certain hedgehog and made it into my room just in time. When I came into the room the bell rung and every student stood up automatically. I just panted heavily. And looked into 10 little faces a cactus, a robot, a little fox, a balloon, a light blue humanoid, a ghost, a seemingly strong Border collie, a coyote, an emerald green cat and an orange fairy. I sat down on the teachers desk and started sobbing uncontrollably _'old memories'_ I thought _'please, Cato, Amber, Jake, Kelsey, Randal, Evelyn, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Carrie please forgive me!'_ I pleaded in my thoughts, still sobbing, suddenly something tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw a fairy in front of me.

"What's the matter, kitty?" she asked caringly. Despite the stupid nickname she gave me I liked that she cared for people who looked sad.

"Is this your sister?" I asked as I took out the photo of Penny Fitzgerald and gave it to her.

She nodded and started crying "Yes..." I saw every single face showing pity but that emerald cat did something else, it sneaked up to the fairy. Then I saw his eyes: Flaming, but tame like a tea light. It seemed that the one taming his burning eyes was the fairy mere presence. As he was sneaking up to her, he slowly stretched his arms out, clearly having the goal of comfortingly hugging her. But the whole class chuckled at the cats doing so the fairy turned around to see why they were chuckling and before she knew it, the cat hugged her and their lips accidentally met, causing both of them to blush extremely hard and the whole class to burst out in laughter. As the class was laughing the two tried to break away from each other but some weird force kept them from doing so. They stopped struggling against it, seeing no use in struggling, and relaxed. The class was still laughing so I intercepted:

"Silence!" I yelled and the class immediately dimmed down the laughter "And you two . . ." I turned to them. "Whatever you were doing, bring up the strength and break apart. And go to your seats."

Surprisingly, the two broke apart easily and went to their respective seats.

"Pollie Fitzgerald?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Gumball?" the fairy asked

"How do you know my name?" me and Pollie asked in unison. "From Penny, right?"

We were stunned, every single word we spoke was spoken in unison "Yes" I said "Anyways would you come to me after this lesson please?"

"Yes Mr." Pollie said.

"Hello everyone my name is Gumball Tristopher Watterson but just call me Gumball" I said "OK lets fill today's attendance list!"

"Annette Keane?"

"Here!" the cactus girl replied

"Bobert?"

"Attendant!" I heard a synthetic voice

"Jade Springer?" upon her mention the coyote looked at her slinkily.

"Ready!" the fox said

"Alen Keane?"

"Yes!" the balloon said

"Eric Anderson?"

"My attention is yours!" the humanoid said politely.

"Sophia Anderson?"

"Teach me, master!" the ghost said with an echoing mysterious voice.

"Jett Locke?"

I just heard a threatening growl from the Border collie and asked him if he could visit me after this lesson.

"Jay Springer?"

"I am here!" the coyote said.

"Luke Fireson?"

"Yeah?" the emerald green cat asked.

"Pollie Fitzgerald?"

"Yes!" Pollie said.

"So, everyone is here? Good!" I said "You all know how to write right?" Everyone nodded. "So everyone of you has to write a small story about 100 to 300 words you have time until the end of the lesson"

Everyone started writing. The time flew by and the lesson ended. Everyone dashed out as fast as the wind and Eric used his super speed to get out. Then Pollie came to my desk.

"Uhm, Gumball what do want to talk about?" Pollie asked me.

"Luke seems to like you" I said "Is this pal a troublemaker?"

"Yes he totally is" Pollie replied

"OK you seem to have the same caring attitude as your sister." I said "So could you do me a favor?"

"Yes?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Be very kind to Luke" I said.

"Why?" she said in a tone that was clearly angry at the kid who embarrased her in front of the whole class.

"Trust me" I said in a reassuring tone "It'll pay off. Karma will kick in one day, it may be sooner or later but it will"

"OK" Pollie said "Gumball, from what I've heard from Penny you were kind of a troublemaker, so why are you a teacher now?"

"After the two tragedies that happened I decided to be a better person" I said, my voice trailing off into the distance.

"Gumball, your talking in riddles" Pollie said

"What?" I said when I snapped back to reality. "Ugh I'll explain later"

"O, kaaaaay?" Pollie said, confused. Then she just went out of the classroom.

"Jett?" I said "Could you come here please?"

The Border collie came over to my desk and mumbled something that I didn't understand but I didn't bother to ask.

"Yes?" he said leaving a growl out of his mouth.

"How did you actually manage to stay that chilled the whole lesson?" I asked "I thought you were a cup of trouble"

"I **was** " he said in a sad manner.

I inhaled to ask him why he isn't any more but he just cut me off "Don't even think about it"

"If you lost somebody or something, I have advice" I said "Never bury your past, because one day it'll come back to you, unexpected, threatening, lethal."

He gave an approving mumble and went off. I went out of the room too and and locked the door _'OK next lesson is gym class'_ I thought _'Well its time to meet my colleagues.'_ When I came into the teachers lounge I was met with a rather unpleasant sight: Miss Simian, Mr. Brown and Mr. Small.

"How's it goin' guys and gals?" I said and went over to Miss Simian then Mr. Brown and then to Mr. Small "Its okay if I call you Lucy, Nigel and Steve right?" everyone mumbled something but I didn't pay attention and decided to go to the cafeteria where I was greeted by a huge humiliation: Somebody just shouted " **A TEACHER!** **ATTACK!** " and then as quick as lightning food came from all directions directly at my face, I was knocked down and felt myself rolling backwards and standing up in a fight stance. Everyone laughed at me probably for the fight stance thing but I got angry again, my inner monster trying to rise. I just growled loudly and inhaled and exhaled deeply to fight it back but that didn't help. My fur got this purplish tone back and for this time my translucent fist started glowing. Startled by this I looked at it not paying attention to my inner beast as it saw its chance right now when I noticed my transformation sped up I was shocked. I punched my feral back into me, "No! No! No! Not again please! Not again!" I yelled fearfully. My knees started shaking and I knelled down while fighting against myself. My struggle gave me more attention than I already had been given but that was okay. I stood up again and started feeling numb, just numb and collapsed to the floor while passing out. I managed to utter a "Sorry Guys!" before I passed out. I woke up in the nurses room, surrounded by my class, as if they were close family and friends. That act of pure kindness made me want to hug all of them.

"Oh hey! Sup Class!" I said as if nothing had happened.

"What happened back there?" Pollie asked seeming slightly disturbed.

"Where?" I responded dryly.

"Oh Gumball stop pretending!" Pollie said "I ask you again, what happened?"

I said nothing.

"Please, answer!" Pollie pleaded.

"The long or the short version?" I asked.

"The short one." she said. "Gym class has started 10 minutes ago!" Suddenly the Emerald cat kicked itself in the face. Upon this Pollie gave a slight chuckle.

"Face-Kick-Syndrome, huh?" I said "Lets say, its best for your mental health that you don't know the full reason and its best for your physical health that you guys don't make me angry."

Everyone kept quiet for a while until I broke the silence "Anyways, lets go to gym class" I heard a kick and scoffed "Luke, please refrain from kicking yourself!"

"OK I'll try" he said, his head slightly bowed.

I stood up from the bed and went to the gym together with my class.

"Today I will duel against everyone of you!" I said pretty loud.

" **WHAT?!** " Everyone shouted.

"I'm serious" I said

" **REALLY?!** " Everyone shouted, disbelieving gazes were shot in my directions but I didn't care.

"Annette, you're the first one!" I demanded.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

 **Hey guys so this is the first chapter of 'Insanity', comments are very welcome(may they be positive or negative)**

 **I've made two references here the first one is about Sonic: He's the 'certain hedgehog' mentioned in the story**  
 **The Second one is the 'Face-Kick-Syndrome' it means kicking yourself in the face upon the mention of a specific word. Gumball claims that he had it referring to S03E03 The Coach were he did this upon the mention of 'Gym class'**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball belongs to Ben Bocquelett.**  
 **Cato Anderson, Amber Ceaser belong to Fitroz777.**  
 **Jake Wiley, Kelsey Springer, Randal Locke, Evelyn Luck, Jett Locke belong to Nomad36.**  
 **Anette Keane, Jade Springer, Alen Keane, Sophia Anderson, Eric Anderson, Luke Fireson, Jay Springer belong to me.**

 **See Ya Next Time!**


	2. Beyond Limits

**Sorry for not uploading for like, 2 and a half months? I hope the following chapter will be worth the wait.**

 **Ok now a summary of the last chapter in case you forgot:**

 **Previously in Elmore: Gumball is a teacher now and taught his first lesson, he had to fight back a weird appearance inside of himself a couple of times and will now duel his students in gym class.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Beyond limits**

 **Gumballs POV**

"Yes master" Annette responded while bowing her head.

I went into the ring and Annette followed, a gong was heard and I charged at the cactus delivering a right hook into her face, she fell down and winced. I felt a stinging pain in my right fist but I ignored it, instead I used it as weapon by ramming the thorns into her chest. There she was, lying on the floor, for a short moment I felt pity but then a part of my brain insisted _'No! This is necessary!'_ it said, so I followed its advice and continued fighting. Annette struggled standing up but I kicked her face and she fell to the floor again groaning on impact, shedding a small tear, my students were looking at this with horror but didn't even try to defend Annette. Probably because this is her fight.

* * *

 **(AN: Ok you might find this cruel, but everything in this story has its purpose)**

* * *

'C'mon Annette' I thought 'Do something!' and then...

"Do you believe that you can walk on water?" I asked.

She tried standing up but her knees looked like gum and she fell again then she struggled with herself and responded with a shaky voice "Y-y-yes..." and then I saw her face, filled with fear, pain and hatred. She roared at me and dashed to my left side: she was trying an upper hook but I spun around and extended my claws carving into her face accelerating her even more and she rammed into the side of the boxing ring I was standing on and with full velocity she fell on her back I picked her up by chocking the cactus, her face, still bleeding, started going pale then, I threw her into the air and rammed my two knees into her lower rib cage completely ignoring the prickling pain in my knees when she was on her way down I kicked in her chest with full force accelerating her downwards, I felt ribs break on contact. She was loosing blood even quicker now, the floor of the ring was covered in the red substance. Then Annette made one last try: she ripped a thorn out of her skin making a wound that started bleeding badly but then something weird happened, she was embraced by a green translucent bubble forming the thorn she held into a giant black sword. She fell down from the weight laying on her, in form of the thorn sword. _'_ _Brace yourself for impact'_ I said to myself and extended my claws even longer than they were before. Then she stood up, her body shaking weakly, the sword in her hand, she ran up to me and attempted a hit but dodged it with a limbo dance move and rammed my claws into her left hand in which she held the sword, she winced in pain and let the sword fall down. After that I punched her with an upper hook and slammed her to the floor with my elbow. I went over to where her sword was and tried lifting it but it was too heavy for me.

"You don't have the dignity for lifting that" Annette taunted weakly.

"Oh, I love when people quote Thor" I said sarcastically "Anyways Annette, I give up, you win"

Everyone looked dumbfounded whether because of my sarcastic comment or that I just gave up.

"I'm serious" I said "You see, Annette, everyone in Elmore has a special ability. Very deep inside . . . and **I want** _ **you**_ **to learn to control it before . . .** " my vision dropped to the floor and I continued sadly ". . . You destroy someone you care about . . . like that balloon over there . . ." I said and pointed to Alen, she blushed a little and looked at the balloon while the class chuckled at my statement and her reaction to it.

" **I would never do something cruel like that!** " Annette suddenly burst out, silencing her classmates immediately.

"Trust me . . . " I said, my head hanging sadly ". . . You will . . ."

"What makes you say that?" she asked angrily.

"Stuff that makes you mighty makes you someone else . . . " I said ". . . And also, this happened to me . . ."

"Stop being sentimental and fight!" Sophia shouted.

"Not in for emotions huh?" I said "Trust me, Sophia even though you might think you could only feel pain, you can feel **way** more"

"Yeah . . . as if something like that would ever happen" She replied, annoyed.

"Anyways" I said, a smug forming on my face "You're next"

"With pleasure" she answered.

"Oh, and also someone may please carry Annette to the nurse's office, who volunteers?"

I saw every finger shoot up probably because they had fear of getting completely destroyed by me. Everyone except Sophia, she seemed more or less eager for the fight.

I knew what she was up to, she was a ghost which means she can't be touched by mortals, but luckily my left paw was out of ectoplasm. We went into the ring that was perfectly cleaned for no particular reason. The thing that was so blood-filled in one moment was clean by now.

"How will you fight me? **Mortal?** " she taunted.

I said nothing and quickly charged at her, she was more skilled than Annette because she dodged to the side but I managed to spin around and swipe my left paw directly into her right hip, then a white, translucent substance dripped out. Upon seeing this, the ghost held its dripping hip to prevent the fluid from flowing. Then she said something weird:

"Sit mihi inferis adiuvat!" After those words left her mouth the ground started trembling and an abyss formed letting a glowing sword fly out. She grabbed it and the ground closed. I was still dazed from the weird phenomenon, from which she took full advantage, charging right at me, the sword firmly held with both hands. She landed a powerful blow but I luckily blocked it. Then I rammed my ectoplasmic claw into her hands, loosening her tight grip on the sword and letting the white substance drip out. I concluded that it was some kind of blood but for ghosts. I pulled my claws out of her hands which resulted in more pain for her, she winced for the first time in this fight! I wound up for a strong hit and seconds later landed a strike she tried to block it with the sword she weld. But the great force applying to her hands on impact and the weakened grip on her weapon allowed me to snatch it out of her hands. I'm a right handed person so she had the advantage of not only having two hands available for the fight but I had to fence with my weak hand. Two advantages of hers that I had to overcome. 'Dang!' I cursed to my self. Sophia mumbled something and suddenly a bright flash appeared and I closed my eyes instinctively. When the pain in my eyes stopped I opened them just to face another close call: Sophia held two flaming daggers, one of them was almost touching my neck and the other one was swinging at my head. _'I hate time pressure'_ I thought and crouched down, avoiding both daggers while ramming the ghostly sword in her heart. Then something unexpected happened: the sword vanished into thin air! I saw that her wounds already patched up and started a new attack. I punched right at her solar plexus but she jumped over my head, curled up into a ball, turned up side down, stretched out again, shot two flaming projectiles at me and finished her front flip by landing gracefully behind me. I caught the projectiles with my right hand. Now I had two hands able to inflict damage upon ectoplasm beings.

 _'Good'_ I thought. But a question bugged me for the last twenty seconds "Since when did you have legs?" I asked her.

"That was that bright flash" she said.

'Well, That's one hell of a fight' I thought loudly.

"I totally agree" she said.

I turned around and charged at her again, using my now ignited paw as an attack by blocking her following dagger attempts and reaching to her abdomen with my flaming paw. She somehow sensed that something was amiss and stabbed the two daggers into my chest and kicked me away. The flaming daggers luckily haven't hit my heart nor have they burnt me. I held one of my paws at the wounds that she made. The pain was luckily weaker than the one I felt at the moment Penny shattered into pieces. I used the remaining fire in my hand to shoot a fireball at her, it hit one of the daggers she was using and to my surprise it disappeared! _'I'll never understand ghost physics'_ I thought. My wounds were still bleeding but it didn't feel painful anymore, something was soothing the pain. I looked at my translucent paw as it gave a weak blue glow with a tone of green. _'Foe with a tone of friend?'_ I thought. Carrie? Could it be? _'After what had happened she wouldn't help me in any way.'_ I thought. My wounds were now patched up and I didn't feel any pain. _'I've got to bring her to her limit'_ I thought. _'But how?'_ Then an idea popped in my head.

Instead of making the mistake of an attack I waited for hers and after a minute or so she finally swung her dagger trying to hit my spine, but before she could hit me I crouched down and swipe-kicked her legs, of course they went directly through her body. Right after that my left paw struck her knee and literally swept her down to the floor, flinging her already torn shirt off exposing her ghostly chest, my feral survival instincts tempted me to do something very inappropriate at the sight of her bare chest, but another instinct, the one that finds threats to my survival shone through and gave me full control again. After that I started clawing every sensitive spot in her anatomy, sides, chest, stomach and even crotch. Her body twitched reflexively after every strike, my tremendous force and the mere speed to overcome Sophia's regeneration were seriously draining her, but that was my intention: draining my opponent forcing him onto the edge leaving him or her only one opportunity: fighting back. While her body was still twitching at every blow uttering out moans of pain while the ordeal lasted I saw that her wounds started glowing. Then the wounds she had suddenly caught fire and closed up then, she took her fiery dagger and landed a fierce strike on my chest which knocked me back a few feet. _'Aaaand. another scar'_ I thought slightly annoyed. As I held my bleeding chest my fur soaked with the blood. At least my wound healing was good enough to heal 3 point or 4 point wounds. _'Perfect'_ I thought. This time I charged at her again landing a blow on her chest and crotch this time, she winced loudly and went down with a thud. I was about to turn away thinking I have went to far. My concern was only confirmed, as I saw her body twitching and jerking around, violently rolling around whining the whole time rubbing her blistered skin on the rough floor leaving only tatters of what you could call outer cloth on her body. She then stood up, her 'bleeding' skin, flashed to a blood red color wherever her skin was teared off and started glowing brightly, she then proceeded on making it hail attacks with her dagger and fist, normally I would have easily blocked her attacks since I learned from the masters of swordplay and fencing, if she hadn't been so fast. I saw a blur of white and bloody red fly around me as I just felt random stinging pains everywhere in my body, after that quick comeback I saw her stopping in mid move, as she winced in pain and fell backwards. When she landed on the floor her legs and dagger suddenly vanished, leaving a fully regenerated pale ghostly body.

"Ughhhh I'm so tired" she groaned in exasperation.

"A-and I need a blood bag" I squeezed out the words. "Oh and by the way, you win"

"Wait here for a minute" I said and lumped away to the nurses Office.

"Ha! Serves you right! **Mortal!** " Sophia loudly remarked.

"Good for you is, that my blood lust hasn't tried anything funny otherwise you'd be **dead,** ghostly blood or not." I shouted back.

When I got to the nurses office bleeding badly feeling pretty weak, the nurse was surprised seeing me in this state.

"Iiiek! What happened to you?" she screeched in horror.

Annette looked up and gasped upon seeing **that** many cuts and bleeding spots on my body

"Gym Class duel, unlocking forces" I groaned while still bleeding from almost everywhere on my body.

"Give me a blood bag!" I suddenly demanded with a roar "My life depends on it!"

"Injection?" she asked.

" **NO! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"** I roared, as my vision went all blurry and red, her pulsing veins and heart looked like bright red lanterns in the reddish darkness . . . Then I suddenly, I woke up, lying in the nurses office. I looked around and saw the nurse lying around, unconscious. I tried standing up, but felt nothing but total exhaustion and inability to move. I looked around again seeing spilled blood and plastic bags spilled over the floor, which were cut open, showing claw- and teethmarks I laid the nurse in a sideways position so she wouldn't choke on her own tongue. Now I finally stood up and staggered backwards, and smashed against the wall behind me destroying the med kit. As I leaned against that wall my knees bent and I sunk down. I then went on by taking every ounce of energy left in my body and concentrated it into my legs, I felt a very sharp pain in my chest by doing so but that wasn't a problem to me, I got used to it anyway. I stood up again and saw Annette lying in her hospital bed, her jaw dropped almost to where her hips were, her face full of shock and amazement. I chuckled softly and went over to the cactus girl and patted her head fatherly.

"Hold on this will hurt a little" I warned in a nice tone. Then I took her dislocated jaw and located it correctly with a quick move. She winced in utter pain but managed to not yell.

"What happened?!" I demanded loudly, in a rather giddy tone.

"Woah! Chill Gumball!" Annette responded. "Soooo, well, umm, ugh, so yeah you roared loudly then the nurse fell down, I think you scared her unconscious, and then you took the blood bags from one of the shelves ripped them up drank them and your body regenerated."

"So it took over again." I said in a grim tone.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

" **It"** I said in the same grim tone and stomped away.

* * *

 **Pollies POV**

"What did he mean with blood lust after your remark?" I asked Sophia.

"Probably he meant his own monstrous power" Sophia replied. "Like the ones he unlocked on Annette and me. Although Annette should learn some swordplay."

"Well I guess your right, can you teach me?" Annette said.

"Maybe . . ." Sophia replied.

"When will he come back?" I asked. "And who will he engage in battle?"

" **ESTABLISHING CONNECTION WITH : School-WLAN"** Bobert exclaimed in a robot voice.

" **TYPE: WIRELESS LOCAL AREA NETWORK**

 **SSID: School-WLAN**

 **CONNECTION STRENGTH: 4/5**

 **PASSPHRASE: NONE"**

"What is he doing?" I asked my classmates

" **CONTACTING SERVER: en. elmpedia .org"** He exclaimed again. **"CONNECTION SUCCESSFUL"**

"Probably looking something up on the English Elmpedia" Luke replied to me.

"How can you tell?" I asked him.

" **READING FILE: Domestic_Cat"** Bobert said again. **"GOING TO: #Uncommon_Behavior"**

"I think he's researching about blood lust." Luke said again.

" **AFFIRMATIVE."** Bobert exclaimed and set up a happy face. **"According to Elmpedia, Blood Lust is a phenomenon happening at extremely desperate, or angry points in a Domestic Cats live, in this state, the host doesn't feel any pain, sees the veins and heart of their enemies as bright red lanterns. Also: the vision of the host is blurry and dark red. The host of that power is almost invincible as it regenerates by drinking his enemies blood, if the body is fully regenerated drinking blood will provide the host extra strength. The after effects of that power are: exhaustion, no knowledge of the blood rush whatsoever, and in case of the power being activated for the first time: emotional instability and a higher chance of the phenomenon occurring again."**

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "But a only a Domestic Cat could've written it! And if the author of that part was indeed a Domestic Cat, it would've forgotten it!"

"You have a point." Jade said.

" **I agree"** Bobert said. **"This part could only be a lie."**

I heard something stomping in our direction. "Well, **I** have written it" it shouted. Then our teacher entered the gym.

"And that author is indeed a Domestic Cat" He said. "And even if it is illogical, this part of the article is true."

For some reason he had blown his shirt off revealing his dark blue, muscular chest with two big scars formed like an X and shot wounds on the spot where his heart was.

"Fireson, come into the ring!" He suddenly demanded. I as I could do nothing about it, just looked at my teacher with a pleading glance praying that Gumball would go easy on him. As if he knew my thoughts he took my hope away with the following words:

"No Pollie, I won't go easy on him" He said. "Let's fight, Fireson!"

* * *

 **Gumball's POV**

" _If there would be someone pleading for mercy, it could only be **me.** " _I added in my thoughts.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Ok so thats been part 2 of my story. I didn't feel like rushing the duel with Luke so I deleted it. Well writing fights is surely draining, almost as draining as the brawl itself, so I'm gonna split this up into three or four parts. Next part is definitely having Luke's duel in it, so stay tuned!**

 **As for the References: I made a reference to the very motivating song 'Walk on Water' by 30 Seconds to Mars in Annette's duel, I also made a reference to Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

 **Let's see if you found them!**

 **The sentence 'Sit mihi inferis adiuvat!' is Latin and means: 'May the Underworld help me!'  
And for the people who didn't get it: Elmpedia is a spin-off of Wikipedia.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball belongs to Ben Bocquelett.  
Cato Anderson, Amber Ceaser belong to Fitroz777.  
Jake Wiley, Kelsey Springer, Randal Locke, Evelyn Luck, Jett Locke belong to Nomad36.  
Anette Keane, Jade Springer, Alen Keane, Sophia Anderson, Eric Anderson, Luke Fireson, Jay Springer belong to me.**


	3. Into the Flames

**Welcome back dudes, it's me at it again, fiction, but easy mode. Before we start into this chapter let me apologize to those who have missed my content and also thank them for their persistence and faith in the story. Also as none of you are stupid, I'll change my narrative style and stop using that POV-Thing that many Authors use. Now let's go!**

* * *

 **Previously: Gumball fought two fierce fights loosing one of them and is about to fight his next.**

 **CHAPTER III:**

 **Into the Flames**

The battle had been raging on for half an hour now. The little emerald cat fought with cunning speed and amazing strategy. It wasn't just a simple brawl anymore, it was a real match, a match Gumball actually enjoyed. It was just during a little longer than he expected. _Is he intending to burn all energy inside him?_ Gumball thought, as he dodged the claws whizzing away before his eyes. _If he does that he will be damaged fatally. I have to crush him before he can use up everything._ He dodged another claw coming by and punched at Luke's face, distracting him for just a brief moment. Enough for Gumball to take advantage of Luke's misplaced leg. He ducked down, extended his claws and propelled himself through the body, knocking the fiery being right of his feet. Gumball turned around and pierced his claws through his opponents back. Luke winced and tried to free himself form that piercing grip but pain held him steady. The claws pulled out and he felt the wounds cooling down. He stood up, quite weakened. He felt the blood flow down along his fur. As Luke's strategy was based about hitting often and fast, he had to cool down a little. He decided to hold back in order to conserve his energy. A punch to his bleeding chest. Luke staggered and fell. He could've sworn he heard the crowd wince. But the sound quickly faded as his pumping heart pained him. _Not much time left, he pierced my heart, dammit!_ Luke thought. _Win or bleed out._ He had to kill him, or die. – 'Cut my life in to pieces, I've reached my last resort.' Heard that one often, guess I'm really into that Linkin Park styled stuff. _Don't drift into the darkness, I've seen people like like you, little ones, fall, and rise as vengeful monsters. And all of them started with this_ _ **awful**_ _music. Please be careful son._ That's what mum said when I was younger and now I'm forced into this shit, I have to get my kill and it won't be my last if succeed, at least that's what my gut says. I felt a weird fluid in my body and coughed, blood. I clenched my chest and ignored the urge to cough and my aching heart and charged at this mysterious 'Gumball'. "ARGHH, **DIE!** " I cried and swung my claw at him and as he blocked, I crushed through his defense by striking him continuously with powerful movement. I rammed my claws into his shoulder and was kicked off immediately by this darn guy. I fell painfully and it knocked the wind outta me. And in an instant I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. "This place isn't for weaklings! Oh, and when I'm done with you, your family will be next." 'Gumball' snickered evilly. He jumped on me and almost crushed my skull hadn't I dodged. "Oh, now you're tr-" He was interrupted by my knee striking him right into his stomach. " _ **DIE**_ " I cried again, as I stood up. My chest pained me and again I coughed up blood. I ran at him expecting to be thrown off, but I straight up crashed into him and fell. My view went fuzzy. My family, he's gonna kill them. **Bastard**. – A glass-shattering scream emerged into my ears, I thought they'd shatter, but the scream sounded surreal as if the souls of the dead came at me. _**'Just stop this madness, Gumball!'**_ I heard a very familiar voice scream. It was Darwin's soul. Something rammed my legs and I barely withstood it because of the noise. I saw my left paw, corrupted by this 'ectoplasmic acid', glowing intensely. Just as I looked up I was clawed in the face. I knew, I had to shake off Darwin in order to survive. Something flaming struck me. Blood streamed down my face as another claw hit my side. I fell and the paralyzing scream finally ceased. I was too weakened to conserve the monster I was holding inside. Something picked me up. "Say goodbye to your petty life, **Gumball.** " A demonic voice called from behind me. I heard fire. Then I saw my heart held in front of my face, by a bloody, flaming hand. It was suddenly streaked by many small red strings, bringing light into my fading existence. His arm one thick string, and many other small ones. My eyes went heavy as lead, but they didn't want to close. Nothingness. . .

 **To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

 **So this is it, for now. By the way, I've taken the characters off my Profile in order to stop spoilering you.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball belongs to Ben Bocquelett.  
Cato Anderson, Amber Ceaser belong to Fitroz777.  
Jake Wiley, Kelsey Springer , Randal Locke, Evelyn Luck, Jett Locke belong to Nomad36.  
Anette Keane, Jade Springer, Alen Keane, Sophia Anderson, Eric Anderson, Luke Fireson, Jay Springer belong to me.**


	4. Continued on Deviantart

I'll continue the posting of this Story on deviantart.

Account is "JokJoniDrawing"


End file.
